A Fear or Friend?
by Goldpool295924
Summary: Becky has a sad life.She is an adpoted child and is very lonley,her only comfort is her warrior books.Yet when she finds out that her new cat she has just adopted is Graystripe,the lost deputy of Thunderclan,she goes on a journey to find his warrior life.
1. Prolouge

Starpelt glimmered in the sky, its bright beauty turning the ground to silver. A brown tabby she – cat stepped into the clearing, breathing in the clear air before looking at her surrounding. She knew she was dreaming. She suddenly heard her name being called. _**Leafpaw**_… Leafpaw went to the direction her name was being called. She saw then a tortoiseshell she – cat appear, sitting with her tail over her paws.

'Spottedleaf?' Leafpaw inquired. She had heard of the great medicine cat who was killed by Shadowclan, but Spottedleaf had only visited once before in Leafpaw's dreams, and it was to discuss danger among the clans. Could that be why Spottedleaf wanted to talk to her now?_ I don't think we can afford to have more problems right now, what with the Twolegs tearing up the forest and the other clans challenging us for land... _

'Leafpaw, listen closely to my words and heed them with great care. A fear is about to become a Thunderclan ally and save the clan from great treachery and grief.'

Spottedleaf pulled something from behind her back. It was a little cat carved in a gem that was hanging from a string. It shone with great beauty.

'When this fear arrives, and you will know when, give this to her.' Spottedleaf gave the gem to Leafpaw, who took it without a word. The scene began to blur before Leafpaw's eyes.

'Wait!' Leafpaw called out. 'Tell me more!' Yet Leafpaw's words did not go far before she was surrounded in darkness……

Leafpaw woke up from her dream. It was nearly sunhigh. She scrambled to her feet, realizing that she needed to tell her mentor, Cinderpelt, what had just happened. She was surprised when she heard a clatter on the floor, and realized it was the gem Spottedleaf had given her. Grabbing it in her jaws, she rushed outside. Yet she didn't get far until she heard loud screech.

'Graystripe has been captured by the Twolegs!


	2. The Perfect Cat

Becky looked from cage to cage, looking for the right cat. Her adopted parents had promised her a cat from the 'collection' which was a bunch of cats found by the place their building new roads._ Just like in the warrior books_, she had thought which were her favorite books in the whole world. Only few cats had been successfully caught seeing that some of them got out of their cages, but the few that were, were not that impressive. One was a dark black tom that's ribs were showing, and another was a golden tabby she – cat with a bad attitude, and still another was a tiny white kitten that to Becky, looked dead. Almost none were in good condition. One after another she passed, until Becky came across a long – haired gray tom. She watched him for a while. He looked very depressed and lonely, like he had lost something important to him and he wanted some comfort. Becky eyes turned soft with pity. She knew which cat she wanted now. She ran to her mother and showed her the cat.

'Well he looks awfully skinny and unfed…' she said when she looked at him.

'Mom tell me which cat doesn't look like that.' Her mom looked at the cat a bit longer.

'Alright you can have him. Just don't ask me to buy another one when it dies.'

'Yea!' Becky jumped up and down as her mother handed some guy twenty dollars. Picking up the crate that held the gray cat, Becky shot through the door to where her dad was waiting outside.

'What do you have there sport?' he said inspecting the cat.

'It's my very own cat!' Becky said, excitedly.

'Well what is the lucky fellow's name going to be? Becky looked hard at the cat in the cage.

'Hmm… how about Cloudy?'

'Sounds great to me, sport!' he replied. Becky smiled and didn't stop smiling all the way home. When Becky got home… she let Cloudy out in the basement, which was one of her favorite playing spots.

'This is your new home Cloudy.' Becky said to her cat. He seemed to look around, confused and upset._ Maybe he's hungry._

But when she put some food in front of him, he turned away. Suddenly, Cloudy's eyes shot up. He crouched, perfectly balanced on his feet. He stalked forwards, then pounced. Becky went over to him to see what he was doing. She saw him eating a plump mouse. Becky smiled.

'I see we are going to have a lot of fun, you and me.' Becky said. She could have almost sworn that she had seen Cloudy smile back.


	3. A Shocking Dicovery

It had been two weeks since Becky had gotten Cloudy as her family cat, and over the two weeks, she had noticed a few things about the long haired gray tom. First of, he refused to eat any of his cat food. He much preferred mice in the basement. Second off, he was always whining and mewing his head off to get outside. It seemed he couldn't stand to be away from the under growth for more than two seconds. In Becky's opinion, his attitude was that of a brave warrior of the clans, not the gentle and frightened nature of a lost kittypet._ I wish I could be a clan cat. What excitement life would hold battling with clans, hunting for your own food, and sleeping under the stars where you knew Starclan was watching you…_ One day, her parents had to go to the vet with Cloudy to see if his eating behavior was normal for him.

'You can't just keep feeding him mice he needs real food!' she had said to Becky. Becky recoiled at the thought of being forced to eat kittypet food with such a free spirit like Cloudy's. It was arraigned then to take Cloudy to the vet. Her mother and father went in with the doctor while Becky stayed in the waiting room. While she waited, she noticed a pet tag machine. _Maybe I should surprise Cloudy with a pet tag!_ Becky thought. She went over to the machine and put a dollar into it. She picked the one she wanted and typed in her personal information, and then it asked to put in the pets name. Becky was about to type in 'Cloudy' but all of a sudden she heard a mew come from beside her. Becky whipped her head around to see a beautiful silver she – cat. Watching in wonder the whole time, Becky saw the cat jump up onto the machine, type a few words, then jump off and disappear into the shadows. Becky was still trying to recover from shock when she saw what the cat had typed. 'Graystripe'. _Well that helped me a bunch…_


	4. Nightmare

Becky was silent the whole way back home. Graystripe was Thunderclan's deputy and she could hardly believe that he was her own house cat this whole time! She was quiet the whole way home, not even realizing that Graystripe had not come with them. Soon though, she was being overwhelmed with curiosity and at dinner she asked the star question.

'Where's Gray… I mean Cloudy?' her parents looked at her strangely, like they were wondering why she had chosen now to ask.

'Well,' her mother began,' the vet said that Cloudy was acting the way he was because he is still a little wild. When we asked what we could do about that, he told us he would fix Cloudy free of charge to help us with his problem!' Becky swallowed to keep the bile in the back of her mouth from rising._ THEY TOOK GRAYSTRIPE TO SEE THE CUTTER AND DIDN"T TELL ME!_

'Isn't that great?" her mother inquired.

'Yeah mom, really great.' Becky lied, trying to keep the anger and overwhelming feeling of sickness from crashing on her like a wave that could sweep her away into the unknown. Becky left the table to wash her plate in the sink, then flopped on her bead and began to cry. She cried so hard that she could scarcely breathe, her eye turned blood shot, and her cheeks became sticky. When she finally stopped crying, it was late like 12:00 am. Her head felt light as a feather, had it hurt real badly. She sat up on her bed. No more crying. No more tears. No more. If she wanted to help Graystripe she could only do one thing. She had to break him out and return him to his clan. It would be hard, but she knew she had to do it for the good of his clan if he was going to return to it in one piece. Becky got up and put her running shoes on. Stepping outside, she breathed in the cool night air. She went back inside to get her most recent book, The Sight, and stepped outside again. It could come in handy when she was trying to find Thunderclan. She opened her book to the page of Graystripe's return. She already knew he had to make it back at the time of this gathering. Closing her book, Becky ran into the shadows in the night. She had to make haste, or Graystripe would have to suffer a nightmare for her mistakes.


	5. Escape

It took Becky about thirty minutes to reach the vets office.

She still could hardly believe what she was doing, but she trusted her instinct, seeing that it had a plan of its own what to do, and it seemed certain this was a good decision.

She went up to the door.

It was locked.

_In the name of Starpelt, I can't do this! I can't rescue Graystripe, there are too many obstacles!_

Becky was about to turn home when she stepped on something make of metal.

She bent down to look at it.

It was a bobby pin!

Becky looked at the stars, silently thanking Starclan for her abundance of luck.

She realized now that she could do it.

Starclan would be watching over her.

She picked up the bobby pin, and then put it in the lock, turning it.

It opened smoothly.

Smiling at her handy work, Becky crept inside.

She didn't bother to get rid of the security camera.

She didn't plan to stay long enough to worry about it.

Making her way through carefully, she went into the back room looking from cage to cage, searching for a familiarly face.

Suddenly, she found it.

'Graystripe?' Becky asked cautiously.

Graystripes's eyes flew open, and his gaze seemed to be relived.

Becky opened Graystripes's cage, and he jumped out to her side, purring and rubbing at her leg.

Becky smiled.

As far as she could see, he had no scars to show he had been fixed.

She had made it!

Her happiness was short lived.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

Becky ran for her life.

Graystripe followed on her heels.

She didn't bother to look behind her.

She just ran, ran like she never ran before.

She ran until she hurt.

She ran right out of the door.

After what seemed like a moon, she stopped and took a good look at her surroundings.

She was out of her home town and well on her way towards her favorite summer vacation lake.

She looked at Graystripe who seemed tried.

Sighing, Becky laid down in the grass.

Graystripe did as well.

Slowly, she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	6. The Dream

Becky was in a beautiful forest with a Starpelt glimmering up above her head.

The trees in the forest Becky was standing in towered above her head, taller than any other trees Becky had seen in her life.

_Ether those are big trees, or I'm dreaming._

Becky didn't need to go far into detail to find out which one was true.

She saw Graystripe walk into a clearing nearby her.

She followed him.

He seemed to notice her the moment she walked in.

He bowed his head to her.

'I'm grateful you could save me.' Graystripe said to her.

Becky felt her jaw drop.

Not only was she dreaming, she was crazy!

'You can t…t… talk to me?' she stammered.

'Yes, all questions will be answered soon, for I have as many questions as you do, but for now, Starclan have called for us.'

Becky stared at the stars in Silverpelt.

What did Starclan have in store for her?

As she gazed at the stars, they seemed to grow bigger and take the shape of cats.

Before Becky knew it, she was surrounded by cats with stars in their fur.

'Welcome, to Starclan.' a silvery she – cat spoke to her.

Becky recognized the she – cat from the doctor's office.

Becky noticed Graystripe walking up to the she – cat to nose her.

Was that love and grief she noticed in his gaze.

'Silverstream, I'm so happy to see you!' Graystripe purred.

Becky now understood.

Silverstream was Graystripe's mate, and she had died giving birth to his kits.

Watching them reunited, Becky felt her heart warm with a fire she could not explain.

'I'm happy to see you too Graystripe.' Silverstream replied.

Silverstream focused her attention on Becky.

'Starclan thanks you immensely for rescuing Graystripe from a terrible fate.'

Becky bowed her head.

'You must realize by now, your destiny is of no normal Twoleg.' She continued.

'Yes but what does why destiny require from me now?' Becky asked.

'You must return Graystripe to Thunderclan. You already have your map from those things you call books. Only then will your destiny be truly completed.'

Silverstream came up to her and touched Becky with her nose.

Becky felt herself begin to change.

She was growing smaller and smaller.

Fur was coming out of her skin.

Her nails were growing longer and sharper.

Her thumbs disappeared.

She closed her eyes until she felt the change stop.

Then she opened her eyes.

She walked over to a pool of water to see what happened.

She had turned into a cat.

Her fur was gray and her eyes were gold.

Suddenly, her sight began to blur.

She was waking up.

'Wait, what does this mean? What's going on?'

Her vision turned black.

Too late to ask anymore questions.

'


	7. A Day On The Road

Becky's head shot up.

Memory of her dream clouded her mind.

She looked down at her hands in feet.

They were back to her normal Twoleg self.

She sighed.

It was a dream, so the results that were in it would obviously not follow her into the waking world.

Yet she could not help feeling that what Silverstream had meant by her words, that her destiny was to become a cat.

_How in Starclan am I going to do that?_ She wondered.

She turned her head to look at Graystripe.

He was also awake, and he was looking at her with a question in his gaze.

_What now?_

Becky knew 'what now'.

She opened her book, The Sight, to the page of the map.

Seeing as Warriors was no false story, the map had to apply to real life.

As Becky gazed at the map, she found it did.

She compared the map with what she knew.

It seemed as though the map described the lake that Becky loved to visit in the summer as the warrior's new home.

She closed the book.

She wouldn't need a map to get to the lake.

She started to walk.

Graystripe followed her.

As they walked, Becky kept checking the map and comparing it to her surroundings.

At this pace, Graystripe would be home in no time!

She kept walking until she was almost near the old horse stables.

She knew she could find shelter there.

As it began to get near sunhigh, Becky felt her stomach growl.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She had forgotten about food.

She had to eat something.

She gave Graystripe a look, to try to show him her hunger.

He nodded, and disappeared for a few minutes.

When he came back, he was holding two plump mice.

Becky shook her head, smiling at Graystripe.

'I can't eat a mouse!'

Graystripe shrugged.

They soon reached the horse stables.

Becky sat under a tree near by, while Graystripe sat beside her, eating one of the mice.

Becky decided to make a fire.

She grabbed some dry wood.

She put it in a pile then rubbed two sticks until she saw flames.

In about three minutes, she was sitting by a warm fire.

She started to cook her mouse near the fire.

She noticed Graystripe eyeing the fire with fear.

Becky looked at him, concerned.

After a while, he went back to eating.

Becky began eating hers.

It wasn't a five star meal, but it was terrible ether.

By the time their meals were done, it was dark.

Becky curled up and went to sleep, thinking about what would happen after Graystripe's return.

Would she have to go back to that dreaded place called home?


	8. Death on the Horizen

Becky woke to the sound of a cats yowl.

Becky was torn from sleep, her body bolted up, her eyes shot open.

It was the middle of the night.

She turned her head around, straining her eyes to see in the darkness.

The first thing she noticed was that Graystripe was missing.

Becky put her hand to the place where Graystripe had been sleeping.

The ground was cold.

Fear gripped at Becky's spine like claws that sent of feeling of cold, raw, fear down her back.

She shivered.

What if the cat yowl was Graystripe?

What if he was seriously hurt?

Would Graystripe make it back to the clans alive?

Becky pushed the thoughts out of her head.

She didn't want to think about what would happen if she found Graystripe.

Shaking, Becky scrabbled up to her feet.

She staggered into the woods, felling drained of energy, as if her muscles had turned to water.

She followed the trail of where she had clamed of hearing the noise.

All the time she was walking she listened for any sounds of a yowling cat.

None were to be heard.

Becky felt more fear being forced into her mind.

She walked for what seemed like an eon.

Finally, she caught sight of a gray bundle of fur.

It was Graystripe!

He was perfectly fine, probably just sleeping.

Becky smiled.

But then her lips opened and her eyebrows shot up in horror.

For sitting there next to Graystripe, was a pool of thick liquid.

Becky didn't need to look hard to know it was blood.

'Graystripe!' Becky screamed.

She ran over to him, screaming, tears coming out of her eyes.

She cried and screamed as she shook Graystripe to wake him up, but to no avail.

Becky decided to look for a pulse to make sure Graystripe was really dead.

She knew that he probably was.

But as she went to check Graystripe's neck, she found the tiniest

Beat of a pulse.

Graystripe was alive!

Becky jumped up and went looking for a thick cobweb; for she knew it was the best ailment for bleeding.

After finding a good web, she carefully wrapped it around Graystripe's wound which she found on his side.

To her delight, as soon as the blood had stopped rushing, his heart beat grew stronger.

She sat beside Graystripe, petting him gently as she waited for him to wake up.

Then a thought struck her.

How did Graystripe get that wound?

She looked around her, searching for something that could be responsible for this.

Suddenly, she heard a growl from behind her.

She slowly turned her head.

At that moment, Becky found herself face to face with a badger.


	9. The Battle with the Badger

Becky silently screamed.

Rage filled her heart.

She stood in a defensive position in front of Graystripe.

She was going to fight this badger until she saw to its death!

She rammed into the badger, outstretching her hands to claw at its eyes.

The badger growled and bit her leg, which started to bleed.

Becky didn't notice.

Rage never felt pain.

Becky kicked the badger harder then anything she had ever kicked anything before.

The badger flew over to the nearest tree, the impact being so hard; half the leaves on the tree fell to the ground.

Becky had won.

Becky turned to pick up Graystripe, then leave, but as soon as her back was turned, the badger threw its self onto Becky's back.

It clawed at her back, her flesh coming away with each scratch.

Becky feverishly tried to get the badger off her back, but every time she moved, the badger tightened its grip.

Becky almost gave in, until she saw something glimmer in the moonlight.

It was a fox trap.

Becky grabbed it by the stick in her hand.

She twisted her body with such force, the badger was almost thrown off, but was now standing on her front side.

The badger went to bite her face, but just as it did so, Becky held out the fox trap.

A horrible cracking sound, then a screech, then silence.

Becky looked to see that the badgers head had come freely in the trap, the headless body was now lying at her side, limp.

Becky threw the fox trap with the badgers head, disgusted.

Becky noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

Sighing, she picked up Graystripe and began to limp forward.

They would have to move on.

If they slowed down because of injury, they would surly get more than what they have.

Becky was just hoping they wouldn't run into any more badgers.


	10. The Clan Cats

It had been hours since the battle with the badger, and both Becky and Graystripe were some what recovered.

Becky was no longer bleeding; her wounds were now just dried blood.

Graystripe had woken a while ago, and he was walking on his own now.

Both were having some trouble making haste, but Becky knew they had time to spare, seeing as it was only morning.

Becky felt herself getting hungry again, so Graystripe went to catch them a few mice.

After they had finished eating, it was past sunhigh.

Becky moved soundlessly through the plains, until she and Graystripe found a road.

They walked on it until they came to a dock.

According to the map, she was supposed to turn left now until they came across a marsh area.

As Becky followed the map, she realized that they could very well make it to where they needed to be by tonight!

When they reached the marsh, the full moon was beginning to rise.

From here, Becky went up to Littlepine Island.

She hoped she would find the cats there.

Becky finally reached Littlepine Island about thirty minutes later.

Yet there was the problem.

It was an _island_.

Becky stared down at the lake.

There was no way she would be swimming in the middle of the night!

She noticed Graystripe looking at the water defeated.

Obliviously, he wasn't enjoying the thought of taking a swim ether.

Becky suddenly noticed a little tree leaning on the island.

Bingo.

Becky walked over to the tree while Graystripe followed.

She got on the tree with her hands and knees, leaving her book, The Sight, back on the other side.

She would no longer need it.

Becky carefully walked on the trunk to the other side.

She had a jagged balance, but she got through to the other side without falling.

The same went for Graystripe.

They both walked on the island until they came to a place where four pine trees were gathered together.

This was it!

Both of them entered into the clearing.

It was the biggest moment in Becky's life.

For there, in the clearing, were tons of cats.

But not just any cats.

They were Warrior Cats.


	11. The Miracle of the Cat Necklace

Becky looked at all the cats.

All of them were staring in shock, while a few group of cats were looking with a familiarly/friendship look in their gaze.

That group of cats had to be Thunderclan.

A group of cats were scowling at Becky.

That had to be Shadowclan.

Another look to be a group of wets cats that looked to have just gone swimming.

Riverclan.

Leaving a group of cats whose fur was muffled up with living in constant wind.

Windclan.

Graystripe walked in front of her and started to meow a few things to the cats.

She guessed he was telling them in a summary what they had been through.

Becky could have sworn that if these cats were Twolegs, their eyebrows would be so far up; they would be hidden in their hair.

Cats looked from one another in confusion.

A fire red tom meowed something to the rest of the gathering.

Becky assumed that was Firestar.

All of a sudden, the cats began to break up into four different groups and started to leave the clearing.

The gathering appeared to be over.

Graystripe signaled her to follow him.

He was walking with Thunderclan.

Becky followed.

She was going to their camp.

When they reached the campsite, Becky realized that Thunderclan camp looked just like it did on the map.

It was practically a hole in the ground that was surrounded by undergrowth.

Yet to Becky, it seemed like what she had always wanted for a home.

As soon as Becky entered the camp, it was full of conversations.

Becky didn't need to be a cat to understand what a wave of happiness she had brought to Thunderclan by returning their lost deputy to them.

Firestar was talking to a light brown tabby she – cat with amber eyes.

Becky guessed that she was probably Leafpool.

After Firestar had finished talking to her, Leafpool went over to Becky.

She was holding something in her teeth.

It was a little necklace.

It had a gem inscribed with a cat hanging from it.

Leafpool put it on the floor in front of Becky.

She realized this was probably the thank you for returning Graystripe to them gift.

Smiling, Becky put on the necklace.

Her body began to change.

She grew smaller and smaller.

Fur grew out of her skin.

Her nails grew longer and sharper.

Her thumbs disappeared.

Becky knew what was happening.

She still checked he reflection in a puddle near by to make sure she was right.

She was a beautiful gray she – cat with dazzling golden eyes.

Becky felt tears come down her eyes.

This was the greatest gift Starclan could give her!

'Becky,' Leafpool said.

Becky looked up.

'Welcome to Thunderclan.'


	12. Epilogue

Firestar sat tall on high ledge.

Becky was filled with excitement.

She had read about ceremonies like these but she never thought about how good it felt.

Right now she didn't have to.

She was feeling it.

'Becky!' Firestar called.

Becky walked forward, her new shining gray fur shivering with anticipation.

'From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Goldpaw.'

The cats started to chant her name.

Firestar looked at the clear sky.

'I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior.'

Goldpaw's eyes sparkled as she gazed up at her new leader.

'Birchfall,' Firestar called.

The light brown tabby tom lifted his head, he looked about as excited as Goldpaw felt.

'You have shown your skill many times over.' Firestar meowed. 'Now Thunderclan asks you to mentor everything you have learned as an apprentice to Goldpaw.'

'I won't let Thunderclan down.' Birchfall promised.

Goldpaw hurried over to touch noses with his new mentor.

She couldn't wait to start training!

She was going to be the best warrior Thunderclan had ever seen!


End file.
